Kraeck
by Brooke-shutsano
Summary: Future/space AU. Elsa is too drunk to get back to her ship alone, so she gets a little help from an unexpected source.


"Jesus Christ, that's enough." Anna took a business card from the blonde woman's inner pocket. "Miss Shields. Kraeck, you're even a lawyer! What the hell?!" The redheaded girl easily picked the blonde up and slung her over her shoulder. She was a Vagaar, which meant she had four arms and a strength that was almost impossible to compare to a humans. Other than the extra arms they had evolved not unlike the other bipedal species however, and in the space station's bar people tended to confuse her for one unless she turned around and showed them the extra arms growing out of her shoulder blades.

Anna might be strong, she had also had an impressive amount of Xern shots and she had to focus on walking in a straight line through the space ports' wide hallways with the human women over her shoulder. When said woman also started stirring, Anna unceremoniously dumped her on the ground. It pulled her dark red leather bodice askew and she re-adjusted it, annoyed. She was going to have to retie the laces at the front if she wanted it to look nice again. At least her white shirt kept her covered up. She wasn't a prude, but she didn't feel like flashing the entire hallway (even though it was empty at the moment, save for the blonde lying on the floor).

"Oh, now you wake up? I get to pay off your bill from my own credit but NOW you wake up?"

"I resent this… course of accusatory… stuff." The blonde tried sitting up but she just fell down on the floor. She stayed down on her stomach, limbs sprawled out and giggling like a Morkech.

Anna looked out the thick windows. She loved the space port, it never quieted down. Even now, in what was dead of night in the space stations maintained day cycle, there was a plethora of ships in all shapes and sizes arriving and leaving at the many docks. The outside lights of the space ports were on their lowest night setting so the many, many stars and planets around them shone out to Anna as if to invite her over. She sighed. The space port was beautiful, but she was a Vagaar – which usually meant her life was made hard by the other inhabitants. She had gotten used to always keeping her hands in sight and never looking people straight in the eye.

"Miss Vagaar. Would be you… no, would you be…" Anna turned around and looked at the pathetic woman on the floor. She had turned onto her back and the redhead couldn't help but notice the tight black bodysuit fit the woman very snuggly. Her feet were bare, she had lost her boots gambling against two Bokenna. Anna opened her mouth to finish the sentence for the blonde, but just in time realised that that just wouldn't be the same amount of fun.

"Yes, Miss human?"

"Shield. It's Shield. With another S at the end."

"That would make it Shields. You could've just said Shields."

The blonde seemed terribly confused, eyebrows furrowed. They almost touched each other above her nose. Nose. The blonde brought her hand to her face and started rubbing the bridge of the outer organ. "This is my nose, right?"

"Kraeck, you have a lower alcohol tolerance than a Kretoan on his wedding night." Anna groaned and rubbed her face with her upper arms, the other two hands set on her hips. "Where is your ship docked?"

"I'm not a doctor. I'm a lawyer person."

"I know. I said docked. Where is your ship docked." Anna leant forward and pretended her arms were the wings of a spaceship. "Ship."

The blonde suddenly grabbed at her left shoulder with her right hand. Anna quickly realised she must have a transponder built into the suit, so the redhead moved to Elsa's side to see if she could get in contact with someone who knew where the space lawyer was supposed to go. Elsa didn't feel like cooperating however, the blonde rolled away when Anna tried to wring her hand away from her shoulder. "Kraeck, stop that." Anna moved with the blonde, but she woman kept struggling – until Anna had enough and straddled the woman's hips, pinning her wrists above her head and pressing her second set of hands on the woman's elbows. She leaned over to Elsa's shoulder. "Anyone? Is there anyone on this channel?"

Anna thought she heard some movement through the transponder so she gave whoever was on the other line a moment to get out of bed. Two human males walked past, regarding the two women curiously. One of them gave Elsa a thumbs up. "Four arms, nice."

"Pscheng ta," Anna said sharply, and both men made 'ooooh' sounds before snickering amongst themselves and walking on. "Humans," Anna said as she rolled her eyes.

"Hello?" The transponder in the blondes' shoulder brought forth a slightly confused female voice.

Elsa immediately spoke with a very slurred voice. "I'm being napped!"

Anna used her two lower arms to move Elsa's head out of the way, still pinning her hands down with the other two. She then leaned towards Elsa's shoulder again. "Good night. I have an Elsa Shields here, who is too intoxicated to return to… wherever she's from. Where should I drop her off?"

"Oh gods. Wait, who is this?"

"Kraeck, does that matter? Just tell me where your ship is docked. I assume it's at terminal eight?"

"Yes, terminal eight, dock seventeen. It's the ES Arendelle."

"On my way." Anna let go of Elsa's face and wrists when the connection died out. The blonde looked up at the redhead with hooded eyes.

"You're pretty," she said while running her fingers up Anna's thighs, caressing her formfitting black pants.

Anna flushed at the sudden comment and touch. It's not like she hadn't noticed the other woman was beautiful, it was the reason she had been keeping an eye on Elsa the entire evening. She may or may not have been working up the courage to ask her to dance when she saw the two Bokenna challenge her to a game. Anna had quickly moved over but when you accept a challenge to a game of Bokken you can't back down until you've played at least a full match. There was a reason Bokenna always won though. They invented the bloody game.

Anna still found herself straddling the woman's hips when two patrolling officers appeared around the corner. "Hey, you there!" Anna quickly put all four hands in the air as she got up off the blonde. The two officers jogged over to them, their electrified batons out.

"Ma'am, is this Vagaar bothering you?" One of the officers moved to help Elsa up while Anna bit her tongue. Vagaar weren't held in the same regard as humans, so she was completely at Elsa's mercy. If the blonde would decide to tell the officers she was being napped, Anna would spend at least one night in jail while the matter was sorted out.

Elsa was however not in any state to accuse anyone of anything, as she buckled over and vomited onto the officer's shoes when he pulled her up too quickly. Anna had to suppress a smirk when the young guard made a disgusted sound and stepped backwards. The officer who was standing next to Anna looked at her. "Vagaar, explain."

"I was taking her back to her ship. She is too intoxicated to get there herself and she already got herself in trouble by playing Bokken against a duo of Bokenna. I was just trying to get her home safe, officer."

"Where is this ship?"

Anna swallowed. She could hand the blonde over to the mercy of the officers, but in the back of her mind she had already been forming the hope for a warm meal and maybe even a bed. She kept her hands aloft, knowing her bodice gave the officers a nice view of the tops of her breasts. "Are you sure you want to drag her back to her ship? I can carry her easily and your partner looks like he really wants to clean his boots."

"Don't get cocky with me, Vagaar." The man tapped Anna's thigh with his baton and an intense electrical shock ran through the muscle, causing the redhead to fall to her knees. She clenched her jaw just in time not to scream. She would never scream at the mercy of the station's officers again, she had promised herself that.

She stayed on her knees, hands still in the air. "Give her your boots," the officer said with a smirk. Anna shot him a glare but he raised his baton again, causing the redhead to quickly avert her gaze and lower her upper pair of arms slowly. "That's right."

Anna slowly took off her black leather boots. They used to belong to her sister, who had left years ago. Anna believed she had built a life on a faraway planet, with a husband and kids. "I'm sorry, Ylva," she muttered when both boots had come off. "Am I allowed to put them on her?"

The officer nodded so Anna put the boots on Elsa's feet. The blonde had stayed on her hands and knees, heaving every once in a while. When she felt Anna touch her feet she started for a moment but she let Anna put the boots on. "Good. You may take her back to her ship now." Anna tensed her abs just in time. The officer's boot still hurt on her ribs, but at least she didn't get winded from the kick. "And if we get a missing person's report tomorrow morning we know where to look," the officer said menacingly.

Anna kept her mouth shut. If she wanted, she could probably take both the officers on in a fight, batons and all – but that would definitely be a bad idea. The officers took off and Anna glared at Elsa. "Let's go," she said roughly before picking the woman up and slinging her over her shoulder again. It wasn't Elsa's fault she was born human and Anna was not, but right now Anna hated her for it.

When they arrived at dock seventeen, a slender young woman was waiting for them. As soon as she saw Elsa slung over Anna's shoulder, vomit still on her face, she went pale. "Oh gosh. Oh gosh oh gosh."

Anna raised an eyebrow. "She's fine. She passed out on the way here." She shrugged lightly. "Or fell asleep, whichever." Jeanie nervously licked her lips, eyes fixated on Elsa. Anna cleared her throat. "And who are you?"

"Jeanie. I'm the captain's personal assistant." The black-haired girl bit her lip as she made room for Anna to move past her, gesturing at the heavy pressure doors keeping the ship locked off from the station's purified air. "Could you…" Jeanie looked like a fish on dry land, the way she opened and closed her mouth several times. "I don't think I can carry her."

Anna looked at Jeanie. This was her chance. "Sure. If you have some food for me. And maybe a place to sleep. I had to uhm… save Elsa from two police officers and I don't want to roam the station anymore tonight."

Jeanie's eyes went wide. "Oh gosh," she said again. Anna's eyes glid over the woman's black suit, a perfect match to the one Elsa was wearing. Which also meant it was rather thin. Anna had a healthy blush on her cheeks from carrying Elsa, wherever she touched the woman it felt like her hand was directly on skin instead of the black bodysuit.

Jeanie opened the airlock and Anna moved inside. She knew how the station worked, so she habitually moved towards the decontamination chamber. Jeanie joined her and the doors slid closed while the chamber filled itself with gas and they were scanned for particulates. When they stepped out the other side of the chamber and onto the ship, all three of them were very much clean – even the vomit had disappeared from Elsa's face.

Anna followed Jeanie through the ship's corridors and was impressed. The ship was very much new, using the newest titanium alloys for everything – including the handrails that ran everywhere. There were rails behind each workstation, allowing them to be moved up and down, so alien races of different heights wouldn't have to inconvenience themselves in order to work. The floor was covered by a soft red carpet and the lights were gentle on the eyes.

They passed a Morkech, who cheerfully smiled at them. Anna politely nodded back. She didn't like the Morkech. They were too happy. Smiled too much.

"So," Anna started. "Is the captain still asleep?"

"You tell me." Jeanie threw a look over her shoulder at Elsa.

Anna stopped in her tracks. "Hold on." She pointed at Elsa with a free hand. "THIS is your…"

Jeanie also stopped. "Yes, Elsa Shields is our captain."

"Her business card said she's an interstellar lawyer!" Anna's head swam. If the officers had known that, they would definitely have arrested her right on the spot. Kraeck, they still might.

"This is a legal vessel, we're all interstellar lawyers. We move from space port to space port to do our job." The black-haired girl smirked. "Now let's keep going, the captain's quarters are two levels above us."

Jeanie offered to help Anna put the captain in her bed, but Anna just looked at her incredulously while she used her four arms to gently lower the woman onto the mattress. The quarters they were in were absolutely stunning. There even was an aquarium in the wall which held several Terran types of fish.

Elsa just rolled onto her side and started snoring, so Anna glanced at Jeanie. "Now what?" the redhead asked.

"I'll get you some food. Are there any Terran foods you enjoy?"

"Pepperoni pizza?" Anna asked hesitantly. She had heard about the dish, but had never been able to taste it. People wouldn't shut up about it, however.

"You got it," Jeanie said with a smile. Anna nodded back, also managing to curl the corners of her mouth up in a smile.

Jeanie left and Anna settled herself in the luxurious leather chair at the captain's desk. She looked at the miniature spaceship above the desk and tapped a bobblehead with her finger. Elsa stirred and the redhead glanced at the blonde. The captain was now lying on her back, still snoring but not as loud as she had been. Anna sighed.

"You're going to bring me with you," she said softly. "I don't care how. I can work. I need to get off this fucking spaceport." Elsa moaned in her sleep and Anna grinned. "I'll take that as a yes then."


End file.
